


With you

by mysonny (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, literally none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mysonny
Summary: Lindsey and Emily spend their day off together
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	With you

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at fluff.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so please excuse any mistakes!

**Dasani** : Sam’s spending most of the day with Kristie tomorrow, I have the room to myself.

That’s the message Lindsey wakes up to. She had been exhausted last night so she went straight to bed after getting back to the hotel. Emily obviously had stayed up for a while longer, which meant she probably wasn’t awake yet. She texts her anyway.

 **Linessi** : U up yet?

As expected she doesn’t get an answer. Then again, it is only 7.30 am, nobody sane should be up by now after having played a 90 minute game the night before. Even Kelley who had been rested and didn’t even dress for the game is still asleep in the other bed.

Lindsey quietly gets up and puts some clothes on. She gets her wallet and phone and leaves the room. While waiting for the elevator she googles cafés in the surrounding area. She finds one that looks promising and is pretty close. Lindsey figures she can walk there within 10 minutes.

While waiting for her order to get finished she scrolls through twitter and checks on her texts. Emily still seems to be asleep as she hasn’t answered yet.

On her way back to the hotel Emily finally responds.

 **Dasani** : Now I’m awake. Still in bed tho. Sam just left

 **Linessi** : Stay there, I’ll be there in like 10 minutes tops.

She gets back to the hotel quickly and makes her way to Emily’s and Sam’s room. Emily opens the door for her, still obviously dressed in her sleeping clothes: A Thorns T-Shirt that is too big on her, Lindsey is sure that once belonged to her, and some shorts.

She smiles lazily at Lindsey “Give me a couple of minutes to get dressed and then we can maybe go and get breakfast?”

“No need to.” She raises the bag in her hands “I already got us everything we need.”

They decide to spend the day in Emily’s room together. They haven’t had a chance to just be alone with each other since camp started. They are here to do their jobs and concentrate on soccer, personal matters are usually put on hold until they have a day off or even until after a camp.

**Miss Kelley** : Where are you? I woke up and youre not here

 **Lindsey** : I’m out all day, sry

**Rose** : Guys, what are you up to? Besides Sam who left us all alone

 **Mal** : Breakfast? Andi and I are hungry

 **Lindsey** : Sorry, Sonny and I already have plans, go without us

 **Rose** : Rude!!

After making sure they won’t be bothered by their friends, Lindsey joins Emily who has settled back into her bed after opening the door for Lindsey.

She quickly gets rid of her sweater, leaving her in only a grey tank top she knows Emily likes.

“Come here” Emily beckons, holding her hands out. Lindsey sits down beside her and leans over to finally kiss her. She doesn’t put much pressure into the kiss, just enjoying her girlfriend’s presence. “I’ve missed this” she says, eyes still closed, after pulling back a little. Emily’s hands are clasped firmly behind her neck to keep her in her space. Lindsey runs her thumb over Emily’s bottom lip before kissing her again. She wants to deepen the kiss but they get interrupted by rumbles coming from Emily’s stomach and she lets out a quiet laugh. “Let’s feed the wolves, shall we?” she winks at Emily as she is pulling back.

Lindsey sprawls out on the bed while she watches Emily getting rid of their trash. She lays there and takes her really in. Her now very messy bun, hair sticking out in all directions. Little lines from her pillow still slightly visible on her face. The Thorns shirt. She loves that Emily steals her clothes all the time. They are always a little big on her and make her look adorable and so undeniably _hers_.

Emily sees her watching and puts on a little show. She turns her back to Lindsey on the bed and swivels her hips effectively turning it into one of her elaborate and very dumb dance moves. When Lindsey laughs at her antics she gets exactly what she wanted. Her goal is to always make Lindsey laugh, no matter what. It gets significantly easier when they are in their own little world like right now. No one around them. No need to hold back on any goofiness or affection. Just them.

Emily sends an excessive wink to her girlfriend on the bed and then goes and places herself in Lindsey’s lap. Lindsey laughs even more.

“Ooof, you’re heavy”, but she scoots down in a laying position and wraps her arms around Emily’s waist to pull her even closer. She then presses a kiss to the top of her head. Emily is now practically laying on top of Lindsey, her head resting on the crook of Lindsey’s neck

Emily loves laying like this because it highlights their height difference. She adores their difference, always feeling protected by the taller girl and just at home in her arms. She lets out a content sigh and takes Lindsey’s hand in hers. This is where the difference really comes into play, Lindsey’s hands are much bigger and fit perfectly around hers. She watches their clasped hands as she caresses Lindsey’s thumb with her own.

Emily turns a little to look her girlfriend in the eyes. She finds them closed and Lindsey with a complete open and carefree look on her face.

Emily can’t help but marvel at the fact that Lindsey obviously feels so comfortable around her that she lets her guard down like this. Lindsey hasn’t always been that way, being very closed off when they first met in 2016. It had taken Emily years to get Lindsey to slowly open up to her.

She rests one hand on Lindsey’s chest and slowly strokes her cheek with her other hand. Lindsey’s hands are now running over her back. Lindsey softly smiles and opens her eyes to look at her. She smiles back and just takes her in. She would argue that Lindsey is _always_ beautiful. But this incredibly soft and open version of her girlfriend, the version only she gets to see, will always be her favorite.

Emily leans in, to softly kiss Lindsey “I am so happy, right here. With just you.” She whispers against her lips.

“Me, too. I didn’t know how much I needed the break from all the craziness. I guess it was just a lot these past couple of weeks.”

“Yeah, it was.” Emily agrees, trying not to think about her upcoming trade and the long distance they will need to manage on top of everything else in the near future.

Lindsey senses the slight shift in Emily’s mood. “Em. Babe, no. Don’t worry about it. We’ll manage the distance. It will be hard, because it is a big change but we _will_ manage. We’re us – of course we’ll figure it out. I promise you.” Lindsey looks at her so lovingly and determined that all she can do is nod and swallow the lump in her throat. “I love you.”

Lindsey smiles wholeheartedly at her “I love you, too.”

Emily doesn’t want to spend their day off on such heavy topics so she is quick to change the subject.

“I know we said we wouldn’t talk about soccer or the game today but have you seen Alex’s tweet about you last night?” Emily asks and pulls out her phone, already grinning. She sits up a little to look at Lindsey.

“I saw a notification but I was too tired to check it out.” Emily all but shoves her phone in Lindsey’s face at that. The tweet is already opened on the unlocked phone.

“Oh, she thinks she’s so funny, doesn’t she? Being pregnant must be boring.” Lindsey can’t help but roll her eyes at her teammate’s poll on twitter.

“I don’t know, I think ‘The Great Hat Trick Horan’ has a nice ring to it.” Emily replies cheekily.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Lindsey wrestles the phone out of Emily’s hands and tosses it on the other bed. She easily flips them over so that Emily is pinned down on the mattress underneath her.

“Don’t. You. Ever. Call. Me. By. That. Name.” She emphasizes the words with small kisses all over Emily’s face. Emily just laughs and chases her lips for a real kiss. She frees her hands from Lindsey’s grip to pull her closer by her hips. They stay like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone seen the pictures by @soccrkeep1 on twitter? There was one from the game against Panama where they are holding hands after the game, you know what picture I'm talking about, it's definitely all over tumblr. Anyways, in the foreground their other hands are right next to each other. And let me tell you. My gay ass couldn't handle the difference of the sizes of their hands.


End file.
